Mabudachi Diaries
by elizabeth.hendrickson.585
Summary: A collection of antics the esteemed Mabudachi Trio pulled off in their younger years!
1. School Mascot

Ayame Sohma runs through the darkened halls of his school. The cheers of the crowd in the field are so loud, his sensitive ears hurt slightly. He can't help but to smirk as he hears the chant of the mascot's name. His yellow eyes are bright with the anticipation of the moment as he turns the corner at breakneck speed, only to find his massive teacher, Mr. Takimoto, looming above him.  
"Sensei Takimoto!" He says, bowing slightly.  
"Where are you going, Sohma?" The massive man demands, spitting slightly.  
"To the bathroom, sir." Ayame lies, bowing again. His teacher seems fooled and says, "Don't run." Ayame nods and walks quickly away, until he's out of earshot or eyeshot of the man. He runs in to the girls locker room, panting. He glances out from behind the lockers, and sighs in relief to see that the room is empty. He goes against the door to the field, listening for the announcement that is sure to come. Soon enough, Shigure, Ayame's notorious cousin and friend, is heard on the speakers, asking Hiro the dog to come to the office. Aya's mouth moves in to a smirk. He moves from the door, pulling the bag from his pocket out and standing above it. The mascot comes through the door and Ayame jumps on to her back, holding the bag out. She's soon in it as Shigure comes in and pulls the bag out, carrying Aya's clothes and him. In the classroom, as Ayame changes back in to his clothes, Shigure attempts to keep his laughter suppressed. The bag thrashes around as they open it. Aya dodges a punch as Shigure keeps laughing. The girl spills on to the floor, turning a dark red color.  
"SOOOOHMMMMAAAAA!" She shrieks, chasing Ayame around the room, trying to maul him. Shigure laughs and climbs in to the discarded mascot costume. He bows to Aya and exits, sticking his head back in to the room ,"Don't go too far, Ayame." Ayame just laughs, trying still to get away from the raging girl. Shigure goes on to the field, running across it and tackling one of the soccer players.

Ayame and Shigure stand next to each other, heads down, staring 'sadly' at the floor. Both of them are smirking. The principle is bellowing like a dragon, spitting all over them and waving his huge, beefy arms around.  
"Do you know hard it was to pull her out?" He screams, his eyes bulging.  
Aya snickers, "That's what he said…" Shigure laughs at his friend's joke.  
"Out of the closet! Out of the Closet! You two hooligans will have to be expelle-!"  
Just as the purple man is getting to his climax of anger, Hatori Sohma walks in and looks at his two friends with a sigh. Ayame gulps and says, "Hello there, Hari!"  
Hatori glares for a moment and says to his principle, "Sir, please excuse these two. The antics were a foolish challenge from our upperclassman, Hikaru Tanimoto. As you know, he has graduated. These two were, in fact, promised several hundred yen if they did it. They haven't been paid as promised, so if you would forgive them. They promise that they won't be as brainless next time." The principle glares at the two, and rolls his eyes.  
"You're lucky I like you, Hatori Sohma." He says.


	2. The school festival (part 1)

Ayame Sohma runs through the darkened halls of his school. The cheers of the crowd in the field are so loud, his sensitive ears hurt slightly. He can't help but to smirk as he hears the chant of the mascot's name. His yellow eyes are bright with the anticipation of the moment as he turns the corner at breakneck speed, only to find his massive teacher, Mr. Takimoto, looming above him.  
"Sensei Takimoto!" He says, bowing slightly.  
"Where are you going, Sohma?" The massive man demands, spitting slightly.  
"To the bathroom, sir." Ayame lies, bowing again. His teacher seems fooled and says, "Don't run." Ayame nods and walks quickly away, until he's out of earshot or eyeshot of the man. He runs in to the girls locker room, panting. He glances out from behind the lockers, and sighs in relief to see that the room is empty. He goes against the door to the field, listening for the announcement that is sure to come. Soon enough, Shigure, Ayame's notorious cousin and friend, is heard on the speakers, asking Hiro the dog to come to the office. Aya's mouth moves in to a smirk. He moves from the door, pulling the bag from his pocket out and standing above it. The mascot comes through the door and Ayame jumps on to her back, holding the bag out. She's soon in it as Shigure comes in and pulls the bag out, carrying Aya's clothes and him. In the classroom, as Ayame changes back in to his clothes, Shigure attempts to keep his laughter suppressed. The bag thrashes around as they open it. Aya dodges a punch as Shigure keeps laughing. The girl spills on to the floor, turning a dark red color.  
"SOOOOHMMMMAAAAA!" She shrieks, chasing Ayame around the room, trying to maul him. Shigure laughs and climbs in to the discarded mascot costume. He bows to Aya and exits, sticking his head back in to the room ,"Don't go too far, Ayame." Ayame just laughs, trying still to get away from the raging girl. Shigure goes on to the field, running across it and tackling one of the soccer players.

Ayame and Shigure stand next to each other, heads down, staring 'sadly' at the floor. Both of them are smirking. The principle is bellowing like a dragon, spitting all over them and waving his huge, beefy arms around.  
"Do you know hard it was to pull her out?" He screams, his eyes bulging.  
Aya snickers, "That's what he said…" Shigure laughs at his friend's joke.  
"Out of the closet! Out of the Closet! You two hooligans will have to be expelle-!"  
Just as the purple man is getting to his climax of anger, Hatori Sohma walks in and looks at his two friends with a sigh. Ayame gulps and says, "Hello there, Hari!"  
Hatori glares for a moment and says to his principle, "Sir, please excuse these two. The antics were a foolish challenge from our upperclassman, Hikaru Tanimoto. As you know, he has graduated. These two were, in fact, promised several hundred yen if they did it. They haven't been paid as promised, so if you would forgive them. They promise that they won't be as brainless next time." The principle glares at the two, and rolls his eyes.  
"You're lucky I like you, Hatori Sohma." He says.


End file.
